


Imagine: Throwing Castiel a birthday party.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Throwing Castiel a birthday party.

<https://webcricket.tumblr.com/post/187922977240/imagine-throwing-castiel-a-birthday-party-okay>

(original post on Tumblr has a picture this prompt was based on)

“Okay Cas, say ‘_Cheese_-’!’” You aim the lens of the Polaroid at an angel unimpressed by the colorful pointed paper hat you’ve strapped to his head for the occasion.

“What does a dairy product have to do with birthdays?” Deprived of any previous such celebrations of his creation and historically camera shy, he fails to understand the traditional exclamation.

You eye him warningly over the boxy camera, finger poised at the ready for a candid capture you know will be fleeting at best given his hesitation to cooperate without question. “Just say it.”

You see it in the squint of his blues before he speaks - he can’t let go the confusion; not just about the origin of the odd phrase, but this idea of yours to throw him a bunker birthday party when he mentioned in passing the other day he’d never been to one before. If he had any inkling about the petting zoo and bounce house waiting outside along with the Winchesters and the rest of your nearest and dearest hunter family to surprise him, he’d hurry the heaven up.

His mouth hinges open and the usual sort of argument over technicalities falls out. “You do realize angels don’t have birthdays, we were created before-”

An avalanche of pink candle wax begins to overflow his fingers. You don’t have time for explanations. “_Castiel_.”

Only to humor you, he complies with a forced smile, uttering the most unenthusiastic endorsement of his special day you’ve ever heard. “_Cheese_.”


End file.
